


with you between my arms

by LSFOREVER



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School Reunion, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, it's a, paul is the principal, they're 28/30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: You, Harry E. Styles, are invited to the Graduating Class of 2007’s Ten Year Anniversary.or, Harry doesn't have a date to his High School Reunion so Perrie sets him up with the hottest man alive.





	with you between my arms

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know high school reunions usually happen after 20 years, not 10. bare with me here. it's all explained.
> 
> i'm sure this is not what people had in mind when they thought of "High School AU" but i've always wanted to write a hs reunion fic so viola. hope you enjoy it! and tysm to my beta charlie! you're the best <33
> 
> Kat Xx
> 
>  

 

Harry’s at a point in his life where he has no worries.

At 28, he has his dream job. After changing majors and having to start over twice, Harry graduated from UCLA with a bachelor’s degree in Journalism with emphasis on Editing. Upon landing a job with _Cosmo_ that allowed him to work from home through his laptop, Harry learned he was able to move back to Seattle, where he grew up, and has been here for three years.

He has an amazing two bedroom apartment with a beautiful view where he and his cat Dusty live comfortably, and he has a newish car. His neighbors, Zayn and Niall, have quickly became his best friends, and he’s managed to keep in touch with his best friend from High School, Liam, the four of them having boys night at least twice a week. There’s a local art class that he goes to once a week, and every morning he goes to the gym.

Harry’s got a happy, active life.

Which is why feels stupid and childish in this exact moment.

After checking the mail and opening a window to let the rainy air in for Dusty to enjoy, Harry had sat down, sorting out his mail. Last month’s bank statement, the paper copy of his electric bill, the latest copy of _Cosmo_ , and then - an off-white envelope with black borders and fancy gold lettering spelling out his name and address. In the corner is a sticker with his high school’s old name, which only manages to confuse him further until he opens it and sees exactly what it is.

A high school reunion.

Don’t they usually do those after twenty or forty years? He’d never heard of a ten year high school reunion. But there it is, in the same gold, fancy lettering at the top.

 

_You, Harry E. Styles, are invited to the Graduating Class of 2007’s Ten Year Anniversary._

 

It goes on to explain the date, time, and that it’s being held in the gymnasium. Harry only skims over that part, to the end where there’s another note. Apparently Principal Paul Higgins is retiring after twenty two years as a History Teacher and then fourteen years in Administration. Since he became Principal the same year Harry’s class started, and is retiring this year, they decided to have the reunion ten years early.

To Harry it seems like a bit much; they could have waited, couldn’t they? But he still feels a small pang in his chest. Paul was his favorite. All throughout high school people teased him for being a suck-up, but the Higgin’s family was and is close friends with the Styles’ family. Harry enjoyed having Paul as his Principal, and he’s glad Paul finally decided to retire. It’s been a long time coming.

Still, he’s sad to see Paul go.

Something at the end of the note catches his eye before he can text his mom about the news. There’s a perforated rectangle at the bottom that Harry is supposed to tear off and bring with him to the reunion. It’s his ticket to get in, looking just as fancy as the rest.

But instead of saying his name, it says Harry Styles + One, which sort of sets his heart into panick.

Obviously that’s supposed to be for his partner. Most people by his age are finding people to marry and settle down with, some already with kids. Liam has a girlfriend, Kira, and they’re in the middle of moving in together. Zayn and Niall are together, already engaged.

And yet, here Harry is, after living on his own successfully and happily for three years, and he hasn’t gone on more than three dates with someone since he was in school on LA. He realizes he can bring a friend, too, or his sister, or even his mom if he’d like.

But sitting here and thinking about not having a date to his high school reunion has him thinking about how he hasn’t been in a real relationship in nearly four years, and all he feels is sad.

It’s pathetic, he thinks, to feel sad about not having a serious boyfriend, or even just someone he could bribe into coming with him. He shouldn’t care, is the thing.

And yet, for the next few days that’s all he can think about. He knows he’s moping, Dusty and even the boys catching on and forcing him to spill at that week’s boy’s night.

“I can’t help it, okay?” he claims after explaining his dilemma, two glasses of wine under his belt already. “Everybody else around me is getting married and moving in and having kids. And I’m just enjoying the occasional one night stand with douchebags from the coffeehouse. I haven’t had anything more than that in years.”

“But Haz, you know none of them are gonna care if you show up without a date. And if they do I’ll kick their asses,” Liam says, sincere smile warming Harry’s heart, but only a little.

“I know,” he sighs out, “But it’s not just about the reunion. I’m 28 and I can’t hold more than three dates with a guy. What does that say about me as a person?”

Niall rolls his eyes, pulling Harry to his side. “Would ya’ shuddup Harry. If I wasn’t in love with this shithead over here - ” he points his thumb at Zayn, “ - then I’d’ve snatched you up for myself. You’re a fucking catch. You just have high standards which is why none of the douchebags from the coffeehouse work out.”

Zayn’s nodding along, adding, “They’re all pretentious assholes. They definitely don’t pass _our_ standards for you.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “And your standards are all higher than mine,” he exaggerates.

“They are!” Liam exclaims, “A guy’s gotta be real special for us to like him and think he’s worthy of your time.”

“Oh, stop being saps. Why are you my best friends?” Harry turns back to the pot of boiling noodles on the stove to hide his flaming cheeks from his boys. He takes the noodles off, taking them to the sink to strain the water out. “Besides, where else would I even go? I hate the clubs here,and I refuse to date online. Unless one of you suddenly have a gay friend that you’ve been hiding from me, it’s pretty much pointless.”

Zayn sighs. “Harry, would you turn back around? Pretty sure the water is all strained.”

Harry turns, rolling his eyes again after seeing the three of them are all staring at him with semi-sad eyes. (He tends to roll his eyes a lot with this group, but he wouldn't have it any other way.) “ _What_?”

“The reunion isn’t for another two weeks,” Niall says, “If it’s really this important to you, we have plenty of time to pull together a suitable date for you.”

“And if all else fails, Kira would not mind at all if you and I went together,” offers Liam, making Harry’s heart crumble.

“I hate you all,” he mutters, staring at his island counter. Tears are prickling at the corners of his eyes, but Dusty rubs all around his feet, meowing up at him like he knows Harry needs the comfort.

He feels a hand on his shoulder, pulling him into Liam’s side, and then Niall and Zayn are on his other side and behind him, the three of them surrounding him in the most wonderful hug he could ever ask for.

“We hate you too,” Zayn whispers.

“Which is why we’re gonna help you out o this slump,” Liam adds.

“And who knows,” Niall says, “Maybe we’ll find you a date that sweeps you off your feet.”

“Fucking saps, all of you,” Harry says through a watery chuckle. His heart feels full, and he couldn’t feel more content than he does now, surrounded by his best friends, knowing they would do anything for him to be happy.

He feels just the same about them, and he knows that’s why they’re a great group.

“Alright!” he says, pushing the impromptu cuddle group apart. “Food’s gonna get cold. Let’s eat and drink more wine before we discuss my sad excuse for a love life any further.”

They all three shout, “Harry!” and he chuckles as he dodges their shoulder punches.

-

By that time next week, Niall and Zayn have managed to find three different guys that they know, forcing Harry to sit with them so he can stalk their Facebook profiles. He doesn’t like any of them, and he knows it has to do with the fact that he doesn’t _know_ them. How can he message someone on Facebook randomly and ask them to come to his High School reunion?

It sounds crazy. Harry knows if some guy did that to him he would say no.

Liam has even commented about a guy he works with at the Fire Station.

“Just because he’s gay doesn’t mean I’ll immediately like him,” Harry says, “You sound like my mom after I came out and she tried to set me up with every guy she knew of.”

Liam only shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

So here Harry is a week later, stopping off at the Coffeehouse for his usual, so he can have a small mope with Perrie. “Pez, would you _please_ be my date?”

“Harry,” she scolds as she hands over the paper cup. “I would, you know this. But I’ve been planning this dinner with my mom for months now. I’m sorry hun.”

Harry sighs. He knows this, of course. He’d asked her two days ago if she would go with him; they’d look adorable together, they both admitted that. But Perrie will be out of town so there’s no way she’d even be able to show up for five minutes.

“I know, I’m sorry for bugging you.” Harry takes a sip, the hot coffee sliding down his throat and making him feel a little better.

“Shut up Harry. Maybe you could ask Jesy? She’ll be in in a few.”

Harry doesn’t even consider if he’d want to or not. He loves Jesy just as much as he loves Perrie. “You think she’d go?”

“She’d love to, if she’s free. Harry - ” Perrie sets down the cloth she was using to clean the espresso machine, “ - everybody in this shop loves you. Even the owner. Nobody can resist your dimples. Ask everyone here and you will one hundred percent get a yes.”

The door chimes as another customer walks in, so Harry steps aside so Perrie can help the new guy. “Thank you,” he whispers, blush high on his cheeks.

Perrie blows him a kiss, then shoos him off, so he takes a seat at the end of the bar against the window, sipping his coffee and replying to a text from his mom.

He’s startled when, a few minutes later, someone taps his shoulder. “Um, Harry?”

He doesn’t recognize the voice, so he turns slowly, looking up at the man. The first thing he notices is _blue_ , blue eyes that pierce through Harry’s own like he’s reading all his thoughts. And then he sees sharp cheekbones and a strong jaw dusted with stubble, cinnamon tufts of hair artfully styled. He’s smile is dazzling, those pink lips looking so kissable.

Harry takes a second to look the man up and down, noticing the skin tight, black jeans, paired with a jean jacket and sunglasses propped up on his head.

He looks _heavenly_ , is the thing, and Harry catches himself gaping, snapping his mouth shut and looking back into those eyes.

“Uh,” he drawls, “H-how do you know my name?”

The man smirks. He looks smug, making Harry’s cheeks redden even further. He takes the seat next to Harry, his cologne just this side of strong enough for Harry to smell and instantly love.

And although he’s highly attracted to this man, he is slightly creeped out so he keeps his eyes on blue.

“‘m Louis, by the way, and Perrie told me your name.” Harry takes a second to let Louis’ voice sink in, light and raspy but strong, and if Harry were standing his knees would be weak. He sneaks a glance over his shoulder to see Perrie already staring back, looking smug herself, and he rolls his eyes.

“Okay Louis… And why did she tell you my name? And presumably tell you to come talk to me too?”

At this, Louis’ eyes look a little nervous for the first time, but he’s still holding his dominant posture, leaving Harry a little breathless. “I actually live down the hall from her,” Louis says, “She came to me saying one of her friends was in desperate need for a date for a high school reunion and that I am exactly his type… Although I was a bit wary at first. I thought you’d be older, what with the whole high school reunion thing and all.”

Harry groans, dropping his head to the counter in front of him. He’s going to kill Perrie.

But Louis is hot and if he was willing to come to the coffeehouse and sit with Harry long enough to introduce himself, then Harry for sure won’t turn the man down.

“Um, yeah,” he starts after looking back up, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m 28. Our principal in retiring this year so they decided to do a 10 year anniversary rather than 20.”

Louis nods along, humming like he understands. “And… You’re single, so you’re afraid to show up by yourself.” He doesn’t say it like a question. It’s a statement, but Harry nods anwyay.

“I asked Perrie if she’d go but she’ll be out of town. And I can’t ask my own sister, can I? She’ll be going to her own 20 year anniversary soon anyway.” Harry sighs, offering Louis a small smile. “I know it sounds pathetic. Honestly, I’m grateful you agreed to… talk to me, or whatever it is Perrie asked you to do, but I can manage on my own.”

Louis stares at him, then looks Harry up and down himself, eyebrows raising. “Look, Harry,” he replies, looking back up at him. “I wouldn’t have agreed to do anything if I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to do this in the first place. Perrie has been known to set me up with stupid guys before. But she begged me to do this, and I can never say no to her.”

“I understand that,” Harry whispers, making Louis snort in amusement.

“I think you’re pretty fucking hot, and apparently I’m your exact type?” asks Louis. Harry nods. “I’ve got nothing important going on until about mid-next month, and I wouldn’t mind being your fake boyfriend for the night.”

“But we don’t even know each other,” Harry points out.

Louis rolls his beautiful eyes, taking Harry’s phone out of his hands. “So I’ll give you my number and we’ll text. Maybe we can go out once beforehand. I wouldn’t mind getting to know you a little.”

Harry doesn’t know how to respond. Sitting in front of him is a very attractive man, with lickable-looking lips, basically inviting himself to be Harry’s date.

And he’s _weak_ , okay. How could someone say no to those eyes?

“Okay.”

Later, he’ll whisper-yell at Perrie for being the best friend ever.

“Yeah? You sure?”

Harry shrugs, feeling a smile creep up on his lips. “It could be fun,” he muses as he hands his phone over for Louis to put his number in, and in the back of his mind he really hopes it is.

That gets a beaming smile out of Louis, eyes crinkling as he takes the phone, Harry’s stomach doing flips. Louis flicks his sunglasses back down over his eyes when he’s done, handing his phone back, and he stands up, shoulders held high. “Well then, Harry. I need to get going, but text me please.”

“Of course,” Harry replies, in too much of a daze to come up with anything else. With Louis standing again, Harry can openly ogle at his legs, only worsening the red on his cheeks when Louis smirks and he snaps his eyes up. “Bye,” he croaks out, watching as Louis walks away chuckling.

And Harry almost chokes, unable to tear his eyes away from Louis’ ass. He can’t believe he just found a date, a _hot_ one at that, without even trying to. Hell, Louis was the one trying to find him.

His head is swimming a little, and he decides going home would be the best option. Somehow, he manages to make it out of the shop with just a quick wave to Perrie, and then the drive home takes a few minutes. Dusty greets him at the door, purring and walking under his feet like usual, nearly making him trip.

After he’s drawn himself a bath and has settled in, Harry opens his favourite book, and spends the next hour immersing himself in words until the water is cold and his skin is pruny.

He distracts himself with anything possible, doesn’t think about it until the next afternoon when he’s cleaned every surface possible in his flat at least twice.

It’s just - he’s nervous, okay. Louis is hot, and he has a nice voice, and Harry keeps imagining walking in to his old high school gym with Louis’ hand in his, all his old colleagues and enemies seeing how lucky he is.

He doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself in front of his class or Louis, but he wants this. A lot.

And so he opens a new message to Louis, sitting for at least five minutes while thinking about what he wants to say. He types out at least three messages, deleting each one.

It takes a while, but he finally decides on something simple, hoping Louis is still up for it.

 _hey lou, it’s harry.. Xx_ is what he sends.

He immediately regrets it, firmly setting his phone on the table and going to make some tea, keep his mind off of it. So when there’s the loud buzzing sound of his phone against the wooden table, Harry jumps, nearly spilling his tea in his haste to check what it is.

Louis texted him back?

‘ _harry hi ! it’s good to hear from u_ ’ is what it says, and Harry feels light headed as he replies, but before he can hit send another one comes through. ‘ _we’re still on right ?_ ’

He types, _if that’s okay with you?_ and hits send, biting his lip as he sees those three little dots pop up not seconds after. Louis sends three texts in a row, and by the last one Harry is giggling.

‘ _of course it is babe_ ’

‘sorry i _didn’t mean to call u babe_ ’

‘ _i mean u r a babe don’t get me wrong_ ’

Louis thinks Harry is a babe, and Harry can’t stop smiling. Who would’ve thought he would find a date who is hot _and_ a flirt? Harry almost doesn’t believe it himself.

The dots pop up again, so Harry is quick to reply, _you can call me babe all you want_. If Louis is going to flirt, he’ll do it right back. It makes him feel like he’s in freshman year again, crushing on the cutest boy in class.

‘ _o can i now ;) well then BABE how about lunch tomorrow ?_ ’

He did plan on swinging by the Coffeehouse tomorrow and bringing some drive-thru for him and Perrie to have for lunch, a tradition on Tuesdays, but he knows Perrie won’t mind in the slightest, and so he sends her a quick text to ask if they can do lunch on Thursday. She replies within seconds with a winking emoji, and Harry blushes down to his toes, going back to his and Louis’ string of messages.

_when and where and what should I wear?_

It’s a corny text he’s always sent Liam whenever Liam would try to plan something, and it always makes him laugh. Now he feels a little dumb, and he bites his lip, waiting for those dots again.

‘ _1130 , that sandiwch shop down from the coffeehouse, whatever you want baby ;)_ ’

Harry falls back against the sofa. Why does Louis make him feel so giddy. They only spoke to each other for ten minutes max; Harry barely knows him, yet he already feels a pull towards Louis, which results in his nerves being on edge until the next morning.

Falling asleep was a nightmare because he couldn’t stop thinking about Louis, and his dreams were almost worst. When Harry woke up, he nearly spilled his coffee on his laptop while he was checking some new emails from work, and he nearly stepped on a snoozing Dusty in the kitchen, not paying attention to where he was going.

He gets ready almost an hour early, and ends up walking down to the sandwich shop since he has the time. Of course he’s there early, so he snags a table for them in wait. It’s only a few minutes before Louis shows up, early as well, and Harry is immediately drawn to him.

“Harry!” Louis crows, slipping off his sunglasses, smile blinding as he makes his way over. Before Harry can greet him back, Louis leans down to press a quick kiss to his cheek, then takes the seat across from him.

Harry’s cheeks are red and he can’t stop smiling. “Hey Lou,” he says.

“You look just as handsome as yesterday babe,” comments Louis, looking smug.

Harry almost rolls his eyes. The flirting is a bit cheesy, he will admit, but it makes him feel good, and he certainly won’t stop that.

And Louis doesn’t stop there. Louis flirts all through lunch, as they order their food, sharing more about themselves while they eat. He even plays footsie with Harry under the table, his blue eyes sparkling.

Harry doesn’t know how or why, but he can already feel that telltale sign, that pull in his chest. Louis is hot, yeah. Harry  wouldn’t mind if Louis bent him over this table right now. But his laugh is infectious, and he’s charming and witty, and whenever he compliments Harry, Harry’s insides turn to goo.

Already he’s imagining holding Louis’ hand at the reunion, being proud to call him his boyfriend, even if it is just for the night. He’s already wanting more than just two weeks with this man.

Louis offers to walk Harry home, claiming he walked there as well, and by the time they stop in front of Harry’s building, his cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much. Louis looks too proud, so Harry does the only thing he can think of, pecking a soft kiss to Louis’ cheek before stepping away.

“I had fun,” he murmurs, noting how Louis is lost for two seconds before regaining his composure, returning back to his dominant, smug self. Harry bites his lip. “I’ll text you, yeah?”

“Please do!” Louis agrees. They exchange a few more words, mostly Louis complementing Harry again and Harry shooting them right back, before parting ways.

-

It’s about an hour before Harry is due at the reunion, and he’s only freaking out a little.

He’s ready, has been for twenty minutes now, and is waiting for Louis, who graciously offered to pick Harry up and drive them. Louis insisted on picking him up early so they could stop and get some coffee first, and Harry’s been on edge since Louis texted him this morning about it.

They’ve been texting nonstop since their date, even calling a few times. He doesn’t know why he’s so adamant on replying to Louis, or hearing his voice over the phone, but Louis seems just as into this as him so he doesn’t want to stop. Yes, they barely just met, and maybe this is moving a little fast, but they’re just talking, right?

At least, that’s what he insisted to the boys who he told about the whole situation just a few days ago. Liam and Zayn both assured him that if he feels right with it then that’s what matters, while Niall made Harry promise that he’d bring Louis around sometime. (“Well someone’s gotta give him the big brother talk!”) Harry shakes his head at the memory.

The point is, Harry likes Louis a lot, even after a little less than two weeks, and he’s anxious and happy that Louis will be picking him up anytime now.

Right on cue, Harry’s phone vibrates, and he sees Louis texted that he’s downstairs.

He rushes to his bedroom to take one last look in his mirror; his sheer black button up hangs loose on his body, only three buttons done to show off his tattoos and skin underneath, long necklaces dangling down the front. It’s paired with his tightest black skinnies and his favorite gold boots. His hair is down, extra curly from the shower this morning, and he spritzes on his expensive cologne  before grabbing his blazer. One last second decision later, Harry smacks his bubblegum flavored lips together before grabbing his blazer and finally leaving.

The little tube of tinted chapstick rests in his pocket perfectly, and he hopes it’s not too much.

Harry pulled out all the stops tonight. High school reunions are about catching up, bragging to all your old classmates about how successful you are, showing off your spouse and kids and how happy you are. But Harry really only had one person in mind while getting ready, and it definitely wasn’t any of his classmates.

Louis is still inside his car, and Harry rushes through the rain to slip in the passenger seat. He shakes out his hair, and when he looks up, his greeting gets caught in his throat because - _holy shit_. He figured Louis would clean up well, but he never imagined this.

That soft hair is out up in a swirly thing that Harry can’t describe more than _cinnamon swirly goodness_ in his head. He’s clean-shaven and younger looking, and Harry has the sudden urge to kiss him.

And not stop.

He snaps his eyes up when Louis chuckles, feeling his cheeks heat up at being caught staring. “Hello to you too Harry,” Louis says, amused.

“Hi Lou,” Harry greets back, “You, uh, you look nice.”

“Nice huh?” Louis smirks, and Harry bites his lip. “You’re not so bad yourself.” Louis’ piercing eyes noticeably look over Harry, slow and deliberate, and they almost look hungry which makes Harry squirm.

Self consciously Harry ducks his head. “Um,” tumbles out of his mouth. Upon hearing Louis chuckle, he snaps his eyes back up. “Coffee?” he blurts.

“Sure love, let’s go.”

Harry doesn’t know how he’s going to survive tonight if Louis keeps making him blush like this.

 

Coffee turns into going straight to Harry’s old high school. It started pouring and after Louis said he didn’t have an umbrella with him, they both agreed on showing up early and waiting in the parking lot.

Where they’ve been sitting for the past half hour, talking about anything and everything.

Louis talked about his five sisters and one brother, about how he grew up with such a loud house and a wonderful mom. Harry talks about Gemma and his own mom and stepdad, and then about his job.

He knew that Louis is an RN, just like his mom, but he learns that he works at the Seattle Children’s hospital with kids who have diabetes, and that he volunteers at a local community theatre during his free time. His heart melts when he hears this. He’s only known Louis for two weeks now, yet he already knows Louis is smart and funny enough to do anything his heart desires. The fact that he’s helping diabetic children and teens in the community only furthers Harry’s opinion that Louis is a great person through and through.

The more and more Harry learns about Louis, the bigger his crush grows. Louis giggles half way through his story on how he started volunteering at the theatre, then branches off into a different story about this younger woman who spilled paint somewhere and got it everywhere - Harry’s not paying close enough attention to the details. He keeps replaying that giggle in his mind, staring into those bright eyes and watching those animated hands as Louis talks. He’s so lively.

And cute.

But Harry doesn’t dwell on that thought because he notices it’s been fifteen minutes since the doors opened, the parking lot is almost full, and there are plenty of people walking inside. The rain let up considerably as well.

“...and it was a mess cleaning it up but we had fun,” Louis finishes. He settles back into his seat, then his eyes go wide when he sees how many people are here. “We should probably head in, yeah? Sorry I was talking for so long.”

“Oh hush.” Harry rolls his eyes, stepping out of the car and walking around the front to meet Louis. “I love hearing your voice,” he admits, loving how bright Louis’ eyes get.

“You’re a cheeseball, but thank you,” Louis replies. The next second, Louis is lacing his fingers through Harry’s, stepping close enough that Harry can hear him speaking quietly and another couple walking by can’t. “We probably should’ve talked about this earlier, but don’t be surprised if I hold your hand and flirt with you more than normal. I am your fake boyfriend and all.”

Harry laughs. “Please do. And you don’t be surprised if I kiss you.” After a second, he adds, “If that’s okay…”

Louis doesn’t say anything. Instead he closes the space between them, dipping in slowly, eyes locked with Harry’s. “Y’don’t mind if I kiss you first. Just so I know what I’m getting myself into,” he whispers, breath hot against Harry’s lips.

“I don’t mind,” Harry whispers back, gaze dropping to Louis’ lips, feeling want in his tummy.

The next second there are lips on his and Harry closes his eyes, leaning into the kiss. Louis kisses him soft, but a jolt still runs down Harry’s spine. His lips are soft and wet, and Harry eagerly kisses back for a few long seconds before pulling back.

“Good,” whispers Louis, “Now come on. Time to go woo your classmates.”

Harry rolls his eyes but he leads the way, Louis’ fingers tickling up and down his spine.

Harry instantly recognizes faces left and right, and he greets people happily, old friends and acquaintances. They haven’t even made it in yet and he’s already greeting people like crazy.

Once they do make it inside though, Harry’s eyes go wide. The school has been updated a lot, but not enough so that it’s unrecognizable. The hallways still look small and cramped, but the lockers are new, and once they’ve followed the decorations and stream of people in the gym, Harry sees the gym has been completely remodeled. It looks almost the same, yet newer and nicer.

“This seems a lot smaller than my high school was,” Louis comments, and Harry quickly takes Louis’ hand in his own, pulling him closer.

“Yeah, we only had about eight hundred students in total, at least for the four years I went here. My class was only a hundred and sixty.”

“Mine was over four hundred,” Louis says with a laugh.

Harry’s eyes go wide. “Damn,” he says, and Louis nods. “I couldn’t imagine. I mean, I know Seattle is a big city, so I’m used to lots of people, but four hundred in one year?”

Louis shrugs. “It wasn’t as bad as people think honestly. Our elementary and junior high schools were larger as well, so we were well prepared for it.”

Before Harry can reply, a voice comes on over the speakers. “Hello everyone!”

Harry recognizes it as his old principal immediately, and he turns towards the makeshift stage. Louis squeezes Harry’s hand tighter, and Harry bites back a smile, brushing their shoulders together.

“I know quite a few of you haven’t showed up,” Paul’s voice booms over the speakers again, “But I would just like to say thank you to everybody who’s shown up. We’ll have a few more words in a minute and then more time to mingle. In the meantime, snacks and refreshers are against the south wall.”

The chattering picks up again, filling the gymnasium, and Harry turns to Louis to ask, “Wanna go get something to drink?”

“Sure,” Louis cheerfully says.

They get intercepted after ladling some punch into their glasses while they’re debating on which is better - cookies or brownies - by Harry’s ex girlfriend Alina.

“Oh my god, Harry Styles?”

He recognizes the voice and knows who it is before he even looks up. “Ali!” he crows, setting his drink and plate down so he can pull her into a hug. He lifts her and spins her around once, just like they used to do back in school, and they’re both laughing after he sets her down.

She looks good as ever, straight, blond hair complementing the dark green dress she’s wearing.

She was a year older than him, and they started dating after Harry met her his Sophomore year in their shared P.E. class. They dated until the summer between his Sophomore and Junior year, then broke up over the summer because Harry realized he was gay. She was nothing but supportive, but Harry still freaked out. It was a very emotional summer, but once the new school year started they were just friends but closer than ever.

After Ali graduated that year, she went across the country to New York for College, and they slowly lost touch, the occasional Facebook message every so often.

“God, it’s been _years_. You look so good!” she says, flicking at his curls.

“You look better,” he retaliates, smiling wider when she rolls her eyes.

“And who’s this handsome man holding your hand, huh? Don’t tell me you got yourself married and didn’t invite me!”

This shocks a laugh out of Harry, and he turns to Louis, seeing his bright smile and knowing eyes. “No, no. This is my boyfriend Louis.” It feels almost too good calling Louis that, and Harry wishes he could do it after tonight end. “We’ve, uh - ” So maybe they should’ve talked about this a little more?

“We’ve only been together for five months now,” Louis finishes for him, stretching out a hand to shake Ali’s.

Ali laughs. “Still eloquent as ever I see,” she says towards Harry, “Five months then, huh? You’re cute together, I will admit.”

“Thank you,” Harry says.

Ali turns to ask Louis a few questions, so Harry grabs his plate and cup again, following Ali after she says they should come sit at the table her husband is saving. Louis is charming as ever, making Ali and her husband laugh, sending Harry cheeky glances. He even jokes a little when Harry explains his relationship with Ali.

He’s great, and Harry is more than happy.

While he catches up with Ali, Liam finds their table as well. Louis makes Liam laugh his real laugh within minutes of them meeting, and Liam and Ali both are sending Harry approving smiles.

As the night goes on, Harry catches up with other people he was friends with. Louis great as ever, and Harry likes him more and more with every interaction. He talks DC with Liam, gushes about whatever newest Top Chef episode that came out with Ali, and flirts just as much, if not more, with Harry as he’d expected.

Principal Higgins and some other teachers - Harry only knows a few - come on stage and start talking. Paul is retiring, and they all speak for another twenty minutes or so about him, about how they loved working with him and he deserves this. Harry tears up, but he wipes his eyes as discreetly as he can, clapping with everybody else.

Paul starts making his way around all the tables to say hello to everybody, the chatter picking up again.

Louis’ hand is on Harry’s knee under the table, and Harry places his own on top of it.

Louis’ just - he’s _wonderful_ , and when the dancing starts not to long later, 90’s music blaring through the gym, he doesn’t hesitate in pulling Harry with him out into the crowd. He pulls him close, Harry’s stomach flip flopping as his hands hold Harry’s hips tight and close.

They dance around for a while, Harry laughing, running out of breath but loving every second of this. Louis is lively and keeps Harry close, singing along with every song.

After a while Harry feels thirsty, and they go to the drinks table to get some water.

“I’ve never really thought about my own high school reunion until now,” admits Louis, “It’ll be huge, I know that. No doubt just as much fun though.”

“You’ve got another eight years to prepare yourself for that though,” Harry says.

“You’re right about that.”

They’re standing near the edge of the makeshift dancefloor now, and before Harry can pull Louis back into the crowd, Louis presses a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry gasps, but he kisses back, pulling Louis in close to kiss him deeper. After a little while, Harry pulls back, and he know he probably looks like a massive dork, smiling as big as he is, but he can’t help it.

And then, Louis says something that surprises him as much as it makes him happy and excited. “I’d really like to see you again after tonight Harry.” Yes, Harry agrees with that one hundred percent. “I know we’ve only known each other for two weeks,” Louis continues, “but if I’m being honest here, I’d like to take you on a lot more dates, and maybe even take you home with me sometime too.”

Harry’s nodding before Louis’ even finished, and pecks Louis again, just for good measure. “Yes,” he says, “a million times yes. I’m glad I’m not the only one who feels that way.”

Louis smirks, tugging on one of Harry’s curls. “Come on, let’s get back to the party. I wanna show off to all of your friends.”

And Harry laughs, following Louis easily back into the dancing crowd.

At this point, he’d follow Louis anywhere.

-

Harry wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, but after he goes home with Louis after the reunion and wakes up next to him, them both naked and tangled in each other, he’s already thinking of asking Louis to be his boyfriend. For real this time.

It’s after two more weeks of constantly texting, five dates, being caught making out in Harry’s kitchen by Niall who busts in, that they finally make it official. They stay up for hours that night, and Harry doesn’t seem to care when he finds a passive-aggressive note on his door from the neighbor across the hall about how loud they were.

It only makes him laugh and show Louis, who promises that there’s more where that came from.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome! (: and you can find me on tumblr at harrystinyshorts  
> Xx


End file.
